memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
MACO guns ;Image:MACO_41.JPG : same shot, different angle, as Image:Money aiming rifle.jpg, which illustrates the rank insignia also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:34, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - better quality image than the latter example and shows the character more clearly. IMO, image just needs removal of logo. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **It's become more complicated with the addition of Image:MACO-Pulse-Rifle.jpg -- this is a third angle of the same shot -- S. Money holding her phase rifle. The advantages: ***Image:Money aiming rifle.jpg -- this is the only one that illustrates her rank insignia well, but shows the weapon the least clearly of the three ***Image:MACO_41.JPG -- this one shows the gun the largest, but neither the rank insignia nor the nametag is completely visible ***Image:MACO-Pulse-Rifle.jpg -- this one shows the gun clearly, and her nametag clearly. rank insignia not visible. **Maybe we should find another MACO private rank insignia and another MACO nametag, and keep Image:MACO_41.JPG -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:11, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** Image:MACO_41.JPG needs either cropping or replacement with the UPN logo as it is. I've added to the image page. — THOR ''=/\='' 18:39, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) **** I think Image:MACO-Pulse-Rifle.jpg should be kept - good quality image, shows weapon and name tag clearly. I don't think it's so important to show her rank, as it can be seen clearly in the first image on the character's page. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:43, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) eBook Covers ;Image:LUG Enterprise Sourcebook 2.jpg, Image:LUGATimeToStand.jpg, Image:LUGVoyager.jpg, Image:LUG Enterprise Sourcebook 1.jpg, Image:LUGSRM4.jpg, Image:LUGSRM3.jpg, Image:LUGSRM2.jpg, Image:LUGSRM1.jpg, Image:LUG Spacedock.jpg, Image:LUG DS9 Dominion War Sourcebook.jpg. All of the above (I believe) are eBook covers only, and were never made into paperbooks, and as eBooks I don't believe get their own page here, deletion? They may also be a copyvio, if they were never "in stores."- AJHalliwell 19:13, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I'd like to find which ones were actually authorized for realease as books, (or authorized for release as eBooks) -- if these were some of the books created after Paramount cancelled the game, they aren't valid for inclusion as images (conversely, if it was an officially authorized eBook, then we could keep them, a la Star Trek: SCE)--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:06, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Intrepid class landing images ;Image:Voyager descending.jpg ;Image:Voyager landing.jpg I really don't think these three images are necessary, despite the fact I uploaded them. There is not much to tell about the Intrepid class' landing mechanism, and this paragraph is the only text in the entire article dedicated to it. Does it really need any images, let alone three? :Being one of the few Starfleet starship classes capable of atmospheric entry and planetary landing, the Intrepid class starship is equipped with anti-gravity generators as well as impulse and lifters strategically placed at the mass and stress points on the bottom portion of the secondary hull. Prior to and during landing or taking off procedures, the vessel typically goes to Blue Alert, indicating to the crew they are to assume their code blue-stations. (VOY: "The 37's") Ottens 14:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Keep - I like this illustration, only the first image seems to be not so important (can be deleted), it could be replaced with a shot of the aft landing pads. --Porthos 22:29, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) The mere fact that you happen to like these images doesn't really justify keeping them, in my opinion. Arguments for deletion: 1) There's relatively little text about what these images illustrate. In fact, the images take up more space than the information. That doesn't seem like an ideal situations to me... 2) The first image only shows an Intrepid descending into the atmosphere. It illustrates very little, IMO. The point of images is to clarify matters. The information this image is ought to clarify surely doesn't need clarification. 3) Concerning the third images I would like to make the same point: do we really need an image of an Intrepid landed on the surface. IMO, such doesn't need illustration. I uploaded another image over Image:Voyager landing mechanism.jpg, which I think is useful, as it illustrates the actual landing mechanism, which the article refers to. I added that image to the ''Intrepid'' class article, but still vote to delete the other two. (Hence, I removed this image from the deletion nomination.) Ottens 15:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nazi kirk.jpg ;Image:Nazi kirk.jpg : Despite it's "citation," it is clearly not a cut scene from "Patterns of Force." It seems to be photoshopped, and is somewhat offensive.--Tim Thomason 03:33, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - Clearly photoshopped, for use on user page only. - AJHalliwell 10:28, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) If I've offended any Nazis, it was entirely unintentional.-)--Mike Nobody 10:34, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I've replaced it with a proper Trek screencap -- i've purge the original image from the file, i felt it was offensive vandalism, cause for immediate deletion -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * Do we still need this image, or has this been resolved? --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) Punk Image:Punk trek.jpg ;Image:Punk trek.jpg Uploaded solely for use on user page. Ottens 14:23, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete.' -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:12, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image:Punk Rock and Roll.jpg ;Image:Punk Rock and Roll.jpg 1. I don't think this scene ever appeared on the movie anyway. 2. We already have Image:Punk.jpg. Ottens 13:38, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Delete em both. We have Image:Punk.jpg, that's all we really need, in my opinion. --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image:Kling Qutluch.jpg ;Image:Kling Qutluch.jpg : Not orphaned; but this uncited image, which is not a screenshot, does not match the on-screen visual we do have (Image:Kutluch%2C_Real_life.jpg). — THOR ''=/\='' 20:22, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) "Broken Bow" images ;Image:Broken Bow - Enterprise (NX-01) leaves Earth.jpg; Image:Hoshi Sato teaches.jpg; Image:Broken Bow - Archer and T\'Pol.jpg *Unused images, but someone might still want to keep them (i.e., they're not completely useless!) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:19, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. OK, but not very good images. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:01, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC)